Family
by Bardocksbabexo2819
Summary: Tien and Yamcha finally become a family. Warnings: Mpreg, birth scene and implied yaoi. I do not own any characters except the newborn baby. Please read and review. - Sarah xoxo


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tien and Yamcha. However, I do own their daughter, Tatiana. Please do not steal her. Thank you.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, birth scene, and implied yaoi. **

He had been told to stay calm, merely because panicking during the situation wouldn't help. But how could he? He wasn't ready to become a mother. But he didn't have a choice because his daughter decided, right after dinner and just as he got into bed, that she wanted to meet him and her father. Yamcha's side had been aching throughout the day, but it wasn't alarming to him, which is why he ignored it. But around dinner, he started to feel some dull cramps, and just thought it was part of the pregnancy. But after he got out of the shower and got into bed….the cramps got stronger and started to become painful and more uncomfortable when each one came. Yamcha was nervous, and unsure of what was happening, and Tien took it upon itself to call their midwife, Nadine.

At the moment, he was in bed, sitting and resting against the pillows, a hand on his swollen stomach. Yamcha was 39 weeks pregnant….and he immediately thought of the worst. His daughter was coming a week early. What happens if something's wrong? The pregnant male hoped that nothing was wrong and that she would be perfectly fine when she arrived….which he was dreading. Another cramp rose, and Yamcha's breath was shortened. They were getting stronger as each one passed….and Yamcha knew that time was getting closer.

"Yamcha?" Tien exclaimed, coming into their bedroom, his voice low. Puar and Chaiotzu were still asleep and the soon-to-be parents didn't want to wake them. "Nadine will be here soon. She said she'll leave in an hour since you're in the beginning stage of labor." He sat down next to his pregnant husband.

"So...she's coming...tonight?" Yamcha asked, meaning his unborn daughter, his hand still on his stomach. It was 8:45pm at the moment. Since he got pregnant, Yamcha got exhausted quite easily.

Tien nodded, "Possibly. I'm not sure. But yes...she's coming." He gave a gentle smile at his mate who smiled back but quickly frowned.

"Tien….I'm not ready for this." Yamcha admitted, looking at his pregnant stomach. He had almost 40 weeks to prepare for this moment, and as much as he seemed confident…he really wasn't.

"Neither am I...but we'll get through this...together." Tien took Yamcha's hand and kissed it, and running his hand through Yamcha's long soft hair, letting him know he was here for him. Yamcha looked up and leaned forward as much as his stomach would allow him and kissed Tien on the lips, before retracting back and letting out groan and squeezing Tien's hand. He was no longer experiencing cramps…but now contractions.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Nadine arrived about an hour just like she promised…and Yamcha was now in the first stage of labor. His contractions are ten minutes apart…and lasting about a minute. They were painful, but not painful enough to make Yamcha cry. Yamcha was still in bed, unsure of what to do while in labor. She checked him over and clarified that he was, indeed, in labor, and was dilated two centimeters. Since, or from she took note, he was going to be in labor a while. Merely because it was his first pregnancy, and the birth canal he had formed over the months, needed to be completely dilated. Nadine told him, this is the time to relax. Eat, take a shower (again), watch a movie, whatever, while he could still walk and function easily. So he did.

Yamcha got up from the bed and sat at the kitchen table as Tien prepared him something to eat. Pancakes were something simple and something that Yamcha was craving, especially the sweetness of the syrup. While Yamcha was trying to breathe through contractions, Tien was at the stove. Within ten minutes, Tien finished cooking his meal and put it in front of him, and putting the syrup and butter in front of him too. Yamcha went to pick up his fork, but he closed his eyes, and placed his hands on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Tien asked, watching Yamcha do this.

He nodded, "Contraction." Was all he said. He breathed in and out slowly. He wasn't going to give in the pain just yet, not when he was just getting started. Once it was over, he picked up his fork and started to eat. His little girl pressing up against his stomach. She was obviously going to take her time to enter the world...and Yamcha could tell she is going to be totally worth the wait. "Tien….I'm really nervous."

Tien sat down next to him, "It's okay Yamcha…everything will be fine. You have the right to be nervous, especially since this is your first time having a baby and you're going to be giving birth." He still saw the apprehensive look on his husband's face, "Don't worry Yamcha, you'll be fine…I'll be right by your side."

Yamcha smiled….he was so happy Tien was being extremely supportive. He didn't know what he would do without him, "I love you…so much." He told him.

"I love you too Yamcha…I always will." Tien told him, kissing him on the lips again.

"Yamcha?"

"Tien?" The two males looked up to see Puar and Chaiotzu standing in front of them, "What's going on?" Chaiotzu asked innocently.

"The baby's coming." Yamcha said, a small smile on his face.

Puar grew a huge bright smile, "Really! Oh my god Yamcha! Oh, I can't wait!" She went over to him and hugged him around his neck. "What time will she be here? Will she be here soon?" She asked…she was so excited.

Chaiotzu went over to Tien, "Yeah Tien, what time will the baby here?" He smiled brightly too.

Tien chuckled, "We don't know…most likely tomorrow." Puar squealed and hugged Yamcha again, and Chaiotzu hugged Tien. The two males looked at each other and smiled. But Yamcha's smile fell as he groaned and he dropped his fork. Puar broke the hug, and Tien offered his hand which Yamcha took, "Remember to breathe." Tien reminded him.

Yamcha took a deep breath, feeling the contraction do its work. It increased and Yamcha's eyes clenched shut, and he squeezed Tien's hand, releasing his breath. Soon it ended and he relaxed again. He then started eating again. Tien still sat next to him, and Puar and Chaiotzu stayed up ever since.

After he ate, he took a shower, despite him taking one beforehand. He felt dirty and he was already sweaty. But for the most part, he just let the warm soothing water run down his back and his contracting stomach. He suffered about two contractions, one in the middle of his relaxing moment and thankfully Tien was there to support him as he hunched over in pain, and the second one as he was drying off.

It was approaching 3 in the morning and by this time Yamcha was in bed on top of the covers and just resting his head on his pillow as he laid on his side, a hand on his contracting stomach while the one was being held by Tien's. His contractions were finally seven minutes apart and starting to increase in power. They were strong enough to make tears rise to his eyes, but not painful enough to make him cry out. Nadine checked him, and told the couple that he was five centimeters dilated…half way there.

Tien was next to him holding his hand. He wished his husband didn't have to go through this…but was proud Yamcha was willing to go through the pain to have their daughter. He held his hand, "You doing good Yamcha...just keep breathing." Tien encouraged, "It'll be over soon." He said soothingly. He wished he could do something…and he felt so helpless.

Yamcha looked at him and nodded, but his breathing hitched, his eyes shut and he squeezed Tien's hand. The contraction consumed him. But he kept thinking positive…his daughter would be entering this world….she'll be in his arms…and he'll be a mother. However, that thought was the scariest thing ever.

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY**

It was 5:30pm…almost 24 hours since Yamcha went into labor….and the pregnant male was exhausted and drawn to tears and crying. Tien watched at Yamcha tried to find a comfortable position and keep shifting his hips…but nothing seemed to be working. Puar was by his side, trying to help him but encouraging him…telling him how strong he is and how he can do this. Chaiotzu also watched and said a few words…but didn't know what to say.

Yamcha was wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. His water had broken around 4, and ever since then his contractions become even more dominant and stronger. They were about three minutes apart. During this time Yamcha was panting and he was sitting up….he was so hot and the air conditioning was on full blast…but he was still sweating. His t-shirt seemed attached to him and he wanted to rip it off but was embarrassed of his swollen stomach. His hair was pulled in a low ponytail since it was getting in the way. But part of it was because he was in labor. "Easy Yamcha…you're almost there…just a few more hours. You can do it. Just remember to breathe." Yamcha tried to listen to his husband but the contraction attacked him and tears welled in his eyes.

"T-Tien…I can't do t-this! I-It hurts so much!" He exclaimed during the contraction, squeezing Tien's hand until it went numb. When the contraction increased Yamcha cried silently, tears running down his cheeks. He started to think how 18 was able to have Marron….or how Goku's mother was able to give birth.

If the contractions were this close apart and hurt this much, Tien wondered what they would be like when they're about a minute apart…or what the birth would be like. "It's okay Yamcha…I promise it'll be over soon. You're really strong…you can do this…just focus on something else. How about we talk about names?"

The contraction ended, "Names? I guess so." He wiped the tears out of his eyes, "I haven't thought of any names actually…"

"It's okay….how about Ty-lee." Tien suggested.

Yamcha shook his head, "No….how about Tatiana?"

Tien loved that name, "Tatiana…I like it. Do you like it?" Yamcha nodded, "Then Tatiana it is."

"Tatiana is a beautiful name Yamcha!" Puar commented, and Chaiotzu nodding in agreement.

Yamcha gave a smile and kissed Tien on the lips again….he loved him so much…and he couldn't wait until Tatiana was here in his arms because he desperately wanted to see her.

**TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY**

Yamcha entered transition at 5:45pm. He started to tremble like a leaf and grew very nauseous. Not only that…he was in even more pain…the contractions grew closer apart and stronger in strength. The pregnant male was passed exhausted and didn't know if he could take anymore. It has been a full 24 hours that Yamcha has been in labor, and it was 8:31pm. Now with the contractions barely a minute apart, Yamcha was sobbing and his eyes were clenched shut. His boxers have been removed and a sheet covered his lap as he lay down. Tien was at his side holding his hand as Yamcha squeezed the life out of it, and Tien was trying to calm him down. Puar watched from the side and so did Chaiotzu….both of them not knowing what to do.

Nadine lifted up the sheet and she checked and she announced happily, "Good news Yamcha, you're fully dilated and ready to push!" as she put the sheet back over his legs. She immediately went to go get some towels and some luke warm water.

Tien was ecstatic, he couldn't believe within an hour he would finally be a father and he could see his daughter. Yamcha calmed down a bit and opened his eyes, but tears still rushed down his cheeks, "Hear that Yamcha….you're ready….she'll be here before you know it." Tien immediately helped him sit up and once he did and sat closer to him and used his one arm to support Yamcha's lower back while the other one held his hand tightly.

"Tien, I can't do this!" Yamcha exclaimed, more tears welling in his eyes. "What were we thinking of having a baby in the first place?" He wasn't even thinking straight…Yamcha has always wanted to settle down and have a family.

"Yes you can Yamcha. We've been waiting for this to happen all these months, you can do this….I know you can." Tien told him, kissing him on the cheek that was covered with tears.

"No I can't! I'm not ready for this!" Yamcha cried out, feeling another contraction.

"Yes you are Yamcha. Just focus on Tatiana…she'll be here really soon….do it for her." Tien said, but before he would add to it, even more tears ran down Yamcha's cheeks and he felt his hand get squeezed. Nadine quickly returned, and lifted up the blanket once more.

"Yamcha, on the next contraction, take a deep breath, and bear down all your weight on your pelvis." Nadine instructed him.

Yamcha felt a horrible pressure and a huge urge to bear down. When the next contraction struck, he did as Nadine told him, and he began to push. With his eyes clenched shut, he leaned forward and squeezed Tien's hand. It was hurt like nothing else he had experienced and it certainly was the most painful thing he has ever felt. Yamcha didn't know what it was, but a part of him was so relieved he was pushing but another part wanted him to stop. A river of tears traveled down his cheeks and his face growing slightly red.

After ten seconds, "And stop!" Nadine spoke. The pregnant male released his push and let out a much needed breath. It was painful, and he would admit it. "You did really well on that push Yamcha, but try a little harder on the next one!"

"Harder!?" Yamcha repeated in disbelief and started to sob again…it hurt bad enough and she wanted him to push harder. He was unsure if he could do it or not. Tien kissed his cheek in reassurance.

And like Nadine instructed….on the next contraction, he bore down a little bit harder….and it was even more painful. He could feel a burning sensation and he whimpered but then it started to be too much and he stopped, slouching back slightly, "She's crowning." Was what Nadine exclaimed, telling the couple. "Just one hard push and the head will be free and I promise the rest of the body will be easier to pass."

"It h-hurts…" Yamcha told them, "Tien!"

Tien pressed his foreheads against Yamcha's, knowing his husband was very vulnerable at the moment. Yamcha was crying again and Tien interrupted him by kissing him on the lips and when he broke the kiss, Yamcha was slightly a little calmer, "I know it hurts….but you're almost done….just think after a few more pushes Tatiana will be here…we'll be able to see her and hold her. She's almost here….just keep pushing and I promise she'll be worth the pain." Tien kissed him again, "You are so strong Yamcha…everything will be okay."

Yamcha nodded but was panting…he was so exhausted. On the next contraction he squeezed Tien's hand and bore down. Tien supported him all the way and was encouraging him…telling him he's doing an amazing job. As Yamcha pushed, he felt a horrible pressure and it was excruciating. He started to tremble but he kept going. He had to see his daughter. Then cried out in pain as he felt something slip out and he slouched back slightly again, more tears running down his cheeks.

Nadine announced and it was something Yamcha desperately wanted to hear, "The head is out. Just one more big push Yamcha, and then your daughter will be here."

Tien kissed him on the cheek and reassured him. Yamcha caught his breath before feeling another contraction which he pushed as hard as he could. His eyes were clenched shut and he squeezed the life out of Tien's hand. He could hear Puar and Chaiotzu encouraging him…telling him that he could do it. He heard Tien telling him he could do it…that he had it….and that everything's okay. He trembled again and more tears ran down his cheeks. Soon, the pain was too much and he screamed. But finally, the baby slipped out, and he fell back into the pillows and he was so relieved the baby was here and the pain was over. A loud wail filled the room and it was the most beautiful thing that Tien and Yamcha ever heard. Yamcha opened his eyes to see his newborn daughter in the midwife's hands. She was covered in blood and other fluids. 

Nadine quickly cleaned her off and wrapped her in a blanket, and Tien cut the umbilical cord, and handed the newborn baby girl to her mother who was much more relaxed now and Yamcha rested her against his chest. After Yamcha passed the placenta, Nadine put the sheet back down, and went to go wash her hands and give the new family a chance to bond.

Yamcha held her gently, staring down at the tiny being that he and Tien created...their little girl. He had tears in his eyes…but they were happy tears. The months of being pregnant and carrying his little girl…and then being in labor and going through the agony of giving birth. She was totally worth the pain and Yamcha would go through it again for her.

"Yamcha, she's beautiful." Tien commented, kissing Yamcha on the cheek.

"She is..." Yamcha said, and she was. She had thick, soft black hair just like him. And in the first time since he went into labor, Tien and Yamcha kissed deeply, their little girl whimpering on his chest as she snuggled closer to her mother…hearing the comforted sound of Yamcha's heartbeat. Within a minute she stopped and blinked open her eyes…and looked at her mother who smiled at her. She had two black eyes just like Yamcha did…and they were beautiful. "Hello Tatiana…welcome to the world."

Tatiana knew that voice…he was her mother. Then she looked over at Tien…and she knew that was her father. Tien offered Tatiana his finger and Tatiana didn't hesitate to grab it and she squeezed it, "My little girl."

Yamcha she's so cute!" Puar exclaimed, at Yamcha's side staring at the newborn.

"Yeah Tien, she's really cute!" Chaiotzu commented, next to Puar.

"She's precious." Yamcha told them and then he looked at his husband, "I love you…I couldn't have done this without you…and you guys too." He told Tien, Puar and Chaiotzu.

"I love you too." Tien replied, kissing him on the lips again.

Tonight was perfect. Tatiana was born on November 1st, at 9:15pm and strengthened the bond between Tien and Yamcha. Their wish of having a family came true. 


End file.
